How to Train Your Dragon
}} How to Train Your Dragon is a DreamWorks film franchise, and television series, that is based on a book series of the same name. Plot Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is a young Viking who is the runt of the litter and the son of Stoick the Vast, the chief of Hooligan Tribe of Berk. An island that has been at war with the dragons ever since the island was funded, and killing a dragon is the only way for Hiccup to be noticed and accepted by his stubborn tribe of strong Viking warriors. One night, during a dragon raid, Hiccup manages to shoot down a Night Fury, one of the most rarest and dangerous of dragons that no Viking has ever seen up-close, but as Hiccup tries to tell his tribe that he was able to shoot one down in its dark element nobody believed him. So he sneaked off to find the dragon, but when it came to killing the Night Fury Hiccup couldn't bring himself to do it and had ended up freeing the dragon. After Hiccup's first day of dragon killing training, with Berk's other young warriors while their families left to find the dragons' nest, Hiccup went back to the spot where he had found and freed the Night Fury, he re-found the dragon in a cove that he wasn't able to leave as half of his tail fin is missing in which prevented the dragon to fly. Since a down dragon is a dead dragon, and Hiccup had grew fund of the Night Fury he named, "Toothless", he builds him a prophetic tail fin that would help Toothless to fly again. Once it was finished, and since it needed Hiccup to control the tail fin, he became the first Viking to ride a dragon. Since then, after Hiccup and Toothless, along with Hiccup's friends and their dragons, Astrid and Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Snotlout and Hook Fang, and Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Barf and Belch, ended the war with the dragons and brought peace to Berk, the Dragon Riders go on many advancers that has them helping and facing other kinds of dragons, as well as keeping their island safe from those who would wish them and other dragons harm. Characters :Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Toothless :Astrid Hofferson :Stormfly :Fishlegs Ingerman :Meatlug :Snotlout Jorgenson :Hook Fang :Ruffnut Thorston :Tuffnut Thorston :Barf and Belch :Stoick the Vast :Gobber the Belch :Eret, Son of Eret :Valka :Drago Bludvist :Grimmel the Grisly :Light Fury :Dagur the Deranged :Heather Ships Het :Astret — the ship between Eret and Astrid :Dagala — the ship between Dagur and Mala :Dragstrid — the ship between Drago and Astrid :Fishstrid — the ship between Fishlegs and Astrid :Flynnstrid — the ship between Flynn Rider and Astrid :Gobbalka — the ship between Gobber and Valka :Grimmstrid — the ship between Grimmel and Astrid :Hastrid — the ship between Hans and Astrid :Heatcup — the ship between Heather and Hiccup :Heathlegs — the ship between Heather and Fishlegs :Heathlout — the ship between Heather and Snotlout :Heathret — the ship between Heather and Eret :Hiccanna — the ship between Hiccup and Anna :Hiccatherine — the ship between Hiccup and Mary Katherine :Hiccelsa — the ship between Hiccup and Elsa :Hicciana — the ship between Hiccup and Toothiana :Hicclena — the ship between Hiccup and Elena :Hicconey — the ship between Hiccup and Honey Lemon :Hiccstrid — the ship between Hiccup and Astrid :Hiccunzel — the ship between Hiccup and Rapunzel :Hictip — the ship between Hiccup and Tip Tucci :Hirostrid — the ship between Hiro Hamada and Astrid :Gocup — the ship between Go Go Tomago and Hiccup :Guystrid — the ship between Guy and Astrid :Jackstrid — the ship between Jack Frost and Astrid :Malacup — the ship between Queen Mala and Hiccup :Mavcup — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Hiccup :Meret — the ship between Merida DunBroch and Eret :Mericcup — the ship between Merida DunBroch and Hiccup :Moaccup — the ship between Moana Waialiki and Hiccup :NightLight — the ship between Toothless and the Light Fury :Nodstrid — the ship between Nod and Astrid :Ruffago — the ship between Ruffnut and Drago :Ruffcup — the ship between Ruffnut and Hiccup :Rufflegs — the ship between Ruffnut and Fishlegs :Rufflout — the ship between Ruffnut and Snotlout :Ruffmmel — the ship between Ruffnut and Grimmel :Ruffet — the ship between Ruffnut and Eret :Snotstrid — the ship between Snotlout and Astrid :Stalka — the ship between Stoick and Valka :Stolinor — the ship between Stoick and Queen Elinor :Stormless — the ship between Stormfly and Toothless :Tadastrid — the ship between Tadashi Hamada and Astrid :Toothlug — the ship between Toothless and Meatlug :Toothshear — the ship between Toothless and Windshear :Tuffida — the ship between Tuffnut and Merida DunBroch :Tuffka — the ship between Tuffnut and Valka :Tuffstrid — the ship between Tuffnut and Astrid :Valklout — the ship between Valka and Snotlout :Valklegs — the ship between Valka and Fishlegs :Valkeret — the ship between Valka and Eret Slash :Dagcup — the ship between Dagur and Hiccup :Eretcup — the ship between Eret and Hiccup :Eretlout — the ship between Eret and Snotlout :Fishcup — the ship between Fishlegs and Hiccup :Fishet — the ship between Fishlegs and Eret :Gobbick — the ship between Gobber and Stoick :Hicclout — the ship between Hiccup and Snotlout :Hijack — the ship between Hiccup and Jack Frost :Hirocup — the ship between Hiro Hamada and Hiccup :Tuffcup — the ship between Tuffnut and Hiccup :Tufflout — the ship between Tuffnut and Snotlout :Tufflegs — the ship between Tuffnut and Fishlegs :Snotlegs — the ship between Snotlout and Fishlegs :Toothjumper — the ship between Toothless and Cloudjumper :Variccup — the ship between Hiccup and Varian :Vigcup — the ship between Viggo Grimborn and Hiccup Femslash :Astranna — the ship between Astrid and Anna :Astriana — the ship between Astrid and Toothiana :Astrunzel - the ship Astrid and Rapunzel :Eepstrid — the ship between Eep Crood and Astrid :Elstrid — the ship between Astrid and Elsa :Heastrid — the ship between Heather and Astrid :Heathelsa — the ship between Heather and Elsa :Mavstrid — the ship between Mavis Dracula and Astrid :Meristrid — the ship between Merida DunBroch and Astrid :Moanstrid — the ship between Astrid and Moana Waialiki :Ruffka — the ship between Ruffnut and Valka :Ruffstrid — the ship between Ruffnut and Astrid :Valkinor — the ship between Valka and Queen Elinor :Valkstrid — the ship between Valka and Astrid Polyship :Hiccthur — the ship between Hiccup, Heather and Dagur :Hijackelsa — the ship between Hiccup, Jack Frost and Elsa :Ruffheastrid — the ship between Ruffnut, Heather and Astrid :Ruffloutlegs — the ship between Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs :Twincup — the ship between Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Family :Dagther — the ship between Dagur and Heather :Stoccup — the ship between Hiccup and Stoick :Twincest — the ship between Ruffnut and Tuffnut :Valccup — the ship between Hiccup and Valka Friend :Asthless — the ship between Astrid and Toothless :Cloudka — the ship between Cloudjumper and Valka :Fishlug — the ship between Fishlegs and Meatlug :Heathshear — the ship between Heather and Windshear :Hooklout — the ship between Hook Fang and Snotlout :Lightstrid — the ship between Astrid and Light Fury :Stormstrid — the ship between Stormfly and Astrid :Toothcup — the ship between Toothless and Hiccup Fandom FANFICTION : :How To Train Your Dragon on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : : List Navigation